The Lost Prince of Laputa
by Myterymew
Summary: beautiful, golden hair that flowed past her shoulders and stopped at her waist. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, like the deeps of the ocean. She had bright red cheeks and a wide goofy smile spread across her face. She wore a royal blue dress.
1. Chapter 1

The Lost Prince of Laputa

Written By:

Simone, Bethany and

Mikaela Hansen

Chapter 1

"_Am I sleeping? What's that over there? Is that a girl?" the girl, she has blue eyes and wears a long elegant, blue dress, the wind blowing her hair to the side. She is saying something to me. I move closer to her. I can hear clearly now. "There is a world not so distant from your own, that world is called Laputa." She tells me. He voice echo's around us. "Somewhere in that world there is a laboratory, Kasbah's laboratory to be exact. There is a room. The room that I sleep in. H-e-l-p m-e-!" _

Ivan falls out of a chair in the class room. He had fallen asleep in class, which was bad enough, but falling out of his chair? _How embarrassing_. He thought. "Ivan what do you think you are doing? Sleeping in class? That's detection unless you can answer this riddle." Ms. Jordan, the teacher, yelled. "**I can be stolen or be given away and you will live, yet you cannot live without me**." She finished. The class was dead silent. All awaiting Ivan's answer. "**Your heart**, ms Jordan" He answered. Ms. Jordan's mouth fell open. The class gasped and murmur filled the room as the Ivan's classmates whispered about what had just happened. Ivan always got riddles wrong. How did he get this one right? he had the lowest grades in the class, and this was the hardest question of the day! "th-that's co-correct Ivan. How'd you get that right?" Ms. Jordan stammered. "It was easy. Ms. Jordan, I didn't want detection." Ms. Jordan was stunned with shock. She had never expected Ivan to get the riddle correct. The class bell rang but the class stayed silent. "May I be dismissed?" "Yeah" Ms. Jordan whispered as she watched Ivan stand from his seat and walk out of the class room. Slowly, the class followed in Ivan's footsteps, leaving ms. Jordan in awe.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"AHHHH" screamed Ivan "WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING" screamed mike. "There is a freakish lady talking to me with a vocabulary 1,000,000 times better than mine. She's saying _your first A! I'm so proud of you!_ How would she know that? she must be stalking me or something." "Um Ivan I think your going nuts. I'm right here and I don't hear anything except you" said mike. "I'm not going nuts you are because you cant hear it." Ivan snapped. "GO TO BED" Yelled Ms Jordan from a distance.

"I hate school and the orphanage. I miss my mom and dad, why did they have to have gone missing? I don't even know them. Do they miss me? Do the want me? Do they even want to talk to me? Is the freakish lady in my head my mom…? Probably not, I'm probably just going crazy." Ivan muttered under his breathe. _I hope mike didn't hear that. _Thought Ivan.

_**~ 3 ~**_

Ivan closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, but again, the girl invaded his dreams. This dream was different. He could see her clearly now. She had long, beautiful, golden hair that flowed past her shoulders and stopped at her waist. Her eyes were a deep shade of blue, like the deeps of the ocean. She had bright red cheeks and a wide goofy smile spread across her face. She wore a royal blue dress that dragged across the floor. There were dirt smudges on her dress which indicated she had been wearing it for sometime. Ivan was standing in a room. The room had gray cement walls with no windows. There was no carpet either. It was almost like a jail cell. _I know how she feels_. He thought. _I'm locked up in an orphanage, kind of like a jail…. _

Ivan wanted to hide. He felt very dorky in his blue checkered PJs, but he bravely choked out a hello. "Hi" he said. She turned her head and looked at him. "Ivan!" She cried happily. "I'm glad you're here! I need your help." "Me?" Ivan asked. "Why do you need…" His voice broke off when She stood up from the old rag bed. His eyes wandered to her feet were metal chains tied her to the bed post. "What? Why are you all locked up?" She looked into his eyes as is staring into his soul. Searching for answers. "Ivan, You might not understand, but our country has been invaded and taken over by a horrible man, Kasbah." She said starring into his dark green, confused eyes. Ivan's eyes widened in confusion as she uttered the words "Our country". _Wait a second, what does she mean by "our country"? I don't even know her. I just keep on hearing her in my head and meeting her in my dreams. Is her country Washington? I live in Washington, that's my country. But…she doesn't look like a Washington person. She looks like a princess from a far away country. and who in the world is Kasbah? _He thought. "Brother, Kasbah came to our home, the palace, and kidnapped me. He locked me up in this cell. He took mother and father, and also put them somewhere similar to were they put me. Brother, It been so long since I've seen you. Mother sent you away before they kidnapped her and father. You were only just turning 1, so surely you don't remember." She finished. Ivan's eyes widened as all the answers flowed out of her mouth. He opened his mouth to reply but he was to shocked to manage a word. He took a seat on the hard dirty cement floor. He couldn't believe what was happening, He wasn't an orphan, he was a prince and his family was in jeperdy. "What….can I do?" He whispered to his sister. "Where can I even find you?" She looked at his with a warm smile. She opened her mouth to answer him when the sound of heavy foot steps were heard coming to the locked door to the left. Her smile faded and was replaced with a frightened look. The door burst open and a tall man walked in. He's face holds an angry menacing expression. He has a dark brown mustache above his upper lip and a scowl below. His brown eyes resembled an angry grizzly bears that was ready to rip you up into shreds with it sharp claws. He wore a black cape around his shoulders that flowed down to the floor. To the left of his chest was a pendent of an angry lion, its mouth open showing its large sharp teeth. He walks into the room in large angry strides, his eyes glaring intently at his sister. "Kasbah!" She gasped, backing back towards her bed. "Synthya!" He yelled angrily, walking towards Ivan. Kasbah walked through Ivan towards his sister, and Ivan's image flickered and he disappeared.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Wake up! Wake up!" Mike yelled as he nudged Ivan awake. "Dude, you were talking in your sleep, I really think you actually might be going insane." Ivan sat up in bed, dazed and confused. For a second he didn't know were he was and then he remembered. "Mike, I'm not an orphan." Ivan told Mike. "I have a sister, a mother and a father. And guess what? I'm a Prince." Mike looked at Ivan. In the beginning he was just kidding that Ivan was insane, but know he wasn't sure. "A prince?" Mike asked trying to keep serious and not laugh but it was all to much, and he busted into laughter. "Mike! Stop laughing! I'm telling the truth!" Ivan yelled. Down the hall foot steps echoed. The door of their cabin burst open. And a large shadow of a figure stood at the door. Ivan screamed. "ITS KASBAH! HES COME FOR ME!" He yelled ducking under his covers. Ms. Jordan walked into the room. "Ivan! What in the world are you talking about? Are you making fun of me?" She yelled over his screams. Mike fell to the floor , rolling and laughing his head off, tears streaming down his cheeks like tiny waterfalls. Ivan stopped screaming and peeking from his covers. "Ms. Jordan?" He asked unsure it was her. She sighed and sat next to him on his bed. "Yes, It's me." Ms. Jordan said over Mike's laughter. Ms. Jordan turns to Mike. "Mike! Get to your bed!" She yelled. Instantly Mike stopped laughing and climbed into his bed. "Now, Ivan." She said soothingly. "It was just a nightmare, okay?" Ivan sighed "Sorry." He whispered. "It's all right" She laughed. "Just please go to bed. Its 5:00 am in the morning." She stood from his bed and walked to the door. She slowly closed the door. "I swear he's woken up the whole neighborhood." She sighed. "Isn't he a little old to have nightmares?" She walked back to her room. Mike chuckled and walked to Ivan's bed. "Wow, You're a funny guy Ivan." Mike whispered. "You could be a comedian! How did you come up with that story!" He laughed. "You must need a LOT of attention." Ivan sat up in his bed angrily. "I am NOT making this up. And I am NOT lying! And I am NOT CRAZY!" He yelled. Mike nervously looked around the room, listening for Ms. Jordan. "I'm sorry!" Mike whispered. "Just be quiet, okay? We don't want Ms. Jordan to come back now, do we?" Ivan laughed sarcastically and turned on to his side and looked out through his window. The sky was a black blanket speckled with stars. It was a clear night. A cold breeze blew through the window, wrapping him in it. Ivan shivered and pulled his covers close to him. What am I going to do? He thought. How am I going to save my family? He looked up into the dark sky and closed his eyes and fell back to sleep. Again, he was transported to his families world through his dreams. His eyes closed in his world and reopened in his families. This time he was standing in a dimly lighted room. There was three windows, one on each wall and one door on the another. All of the windows were closed and curtains hid the outside world. One lamp on a desk in the middle of the room was on, illuminating the room in an eerie yellow light. The carpet on the floor was old and raggedy. He turned to the door and headed towards it. He reached his hand to open it but to his dismay it was locked. He turned back to the windows and rushed to them to move the curtains so he could see were he was. As he moved the curtains, blinding sunlight flooded the room. Out side the world was in full speed. Lots of people hurried around busy in afternoon chores. The sky was a beautiful light blue, and there was no clouds. The ground is covered with green grass and beautiful exotic flowers. In front of Ivan was a small town. He could smell new scents he had never smelt before. He sighed and turned from the window and looked around the room. He was stuck in a stuffy little room and needed to find his sister. He paced back and forth in the center of the room. He was about scream for help when he heard a cough. Ivan stopped pacing. For a fact, he stopped breathing as well. It happened again, a low coughing. He listened hard, trying to pinpoint the location. Then he found it. He looked up to the ceiling and saw a large vent. A way out! He thought happily. He rushed to the desk and pulled the chair from the desk and rushed it to the center of the room. He climbed onto the chair and reached up. His fingers caught hold to the vent and he pulled him self up. He did all right in the beginning as he began to crawl through the small space, but then he began to feel Costa phobic. He stopped for a moment to breathe, taking long deep breaths. He closed his eyes and told him self it was all right. Immediately after he opened his eyes the coughing began again. They were loud painful coughs and Ivan concentrated on them and followed them. Soon the coughing stopped and Ivan looked down. He was right above another opening of the vent and he peered down through the opening. In this room the lights were also dimmed. He saw two dark shadowy figures sitting close. One was the source of the coughing. The shadow man began to cough again. Ivan heard a woman's soft sweet voice whispering to the coughing man. "Shhh" She said "Don't worry, You'll be all right. Its just a slight cough." He heard the man coughing painfully and the weak whimper after they subsided for moment. "Just hold in there, Dylan" She said with worry in her voice. Ivan lowered his head down to get a better look. He pressed his hand down on the screen for support, and felt himself fall down. He landed with a loud BOOM on the hard floor. Dust few from the floor. The woman gasped and jumped to her feet. Her voice suddenly changed from sweet and kind to rough and dangerous. "What do you want?" She whispered harshly. She stood in a fighting position. Ivan could see her clearly now.

She looked about 14, the same age as him. She had long red hair that danced across her face and flowed down past her shoulders. She had wild green eyes and wore slightly ripped jeans and a white shirt. The man stood from the bench he was sitting at and walked over to them. He had messy brown hair and green eyes. He looked 18. He had pale skin and had a ghostly appearance. He wore ripped jeans and a black coat. A white shirt peeked out from underneath. The girl turned to Dylan, her anger subsided and her voice changed back to worry. "Dylan, your not well! Don't push your self." She begged. "Please rest!" Her eyes were wide with worry. She pressed her hands on his chest and urged him to sit. "Don't worry. I'll take care of this." She said. He laughed a sad painful laugh that ended with a horrible cough. "Sarah, Please" He whispered. "Hold your fire." He reached his hand down to Ivan, smiling. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Ivan starred up at Dylan. He felt that he could trust him but he was afraid to touch him for he looked like with one touch, Dylan would fall to pieces. _He looks so delicate and fragile _He thought. He reluctantly held his hand out to meet Dylan's. Dylan pulled Ivan up from the ground with surprisingly immense strength. "See? Harmless!" He said. Ivan was on his feet now, he dusted his pants off and whipped the dirt from his cheek. "Well? Are you going to just stand there?" Sarah barked roughly. "What do you want? Who are you? What's your name? What's your business up in the vents, you a spy or something?" Ivan was shocked. He had never known any girls as straight forward and mean as this girl. Every other girl he had meet were gentle and kind, their voices soft and sweet. They wore long flowing dresses, NEVER jeans, especially ripped jeans. This girl was different. Ivan sort of liked her. "Um, I'm Ivan." Ivan choked. He looked to the ground were he had fallen to the floor leaving a outlining of himself in the dust. "I…. I'm not a spy." Sarah looked at him unsatisfied. "Then tell me, Ivan, why were you in the vents, let alone eavesdropping on our conversation? That's what spying means." She said. Ivan felt his face grow hot. He couldn't meet her accusing eyes. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I…." He whispered. _Can I trust them?_ He looked from the ground at Dylan who starred kindly at him. _Yeah. I can trust him. _He looked over at Sarah who looked at him with curiosity and anger. _She's scary, but I think I can trust her to. _He lifted his head and spooked clearly. "Tell me about the king, the queen and their daughter. Where are they? What's been happening" He asked them. Sarah and Dylan's eyes widened. They turned to each other and gave each other guilty looks. Dylan was the first one to speak. " The King and Queen were recently kidnapped from underneath the guards noses. The guards had no idea that the King and Queen were in danger until they went to check up on them and they were long gone." He said. "A month before the King and Queen were kidnapped…" Sarah said looking over at Dylan longingly and looked away disgustedly. There was pain in her voice and her eyes were trying to hold in all of her tears. "The Princess went missing." She said rolling her eyes. "The stupid princess" Sarah finished. Dylan looked at her angrily. "DON'T call Princess Synthya STUPID!" Dylan yelled protecting. _There's something going on here _Ivan thought. _Something between the lines._ "What's so special about her! She's just a stuck up little spoiled princess. GOOD RIDDENCE I TELL YOU!" She yelled back, letting the tears roll down her cheeks. Ivan was stunned. It was so like him to somehow get involved in Drama. "Umm…. Sarah?" Ivan said. Sarah turned to him. "WHAT!" She yelled, her voice filled with emotion. "Why do you hate my sister?" He asked. Both Sarah and Dylan were stunned. They turned to each other with wide eyes, to stunned to speak. "That old rumor…."Sarah whispered. "It's, Its….True" They both had surprise written all over their faces. "Ivan, are you the long lost prince, sent through time?" Dylan asked. Ivan was lost for words. _Sent through time? I was sent through time? _He thought. "Where am I exactly?" Ivan asked. "Your in Laputa. The wonderful world of Time." Dylan said happily. "What year is it?" Ivan asked. He was scared to find out. "3015" Sarah told him. "What time were you sent to?" Ivan was stunned. "2010." He answered her blankly. Sarah began to laugh. She fell to the ground laughing hysterically. "2010!" She laughed, holding her stomach. "Oh my gosh! The great Prince that was sent through time, was sent to 2010!" Ivan felt his face grow hot with anger. "2010 Is not a bad time! What's so funny about 2010!" He yelled. "That's a time of pollution and a time when people couldn't go through time! When cars were on the ground and not in the sky. You ask me, the prince of a two very different times, why 2010 is such a silly time? Think it over Ivan." She snapped. _Wow, that was a really good comeback. _He thought. He looked to his feet and didn't reply. "That's what I thought" She said. There was silence for a moment. "Wow…" Dylan said. "I cant believe I'm actually speaking with Synthya's long lost brother. The prince of time." He said ending in a fit of coughs. "Yeah, Me neither." Sarah said, patting his back gently. "Mum used to tell me the story when I was little, before I went to sleep at night. The story of The Prince in Time. She would tell it exactly how it happened but then end it with him coming back and them living happily ever after. I cant believe it was actually a true story. I thought it was just an old fairytale myth." Sarah said. "Trust me, I can't believe it either." Ivan said. They all laughed half heartedly. Their minds were lost in thought. "One last question" Ivan said. "Why are we locked up in this cell?" Sarah and Dylan snapped back into reality. "Kasbah." They both said in unison. Sarah blushed and starred at Dylan admiringly as he told the story. "Kasbah, he's an evil man. He's the one who kidnapped the royal family. He's the reason for all the good peoples misery. He's like Hitler. Hitler took the Jews and decided they were bad because there weren't like him, But really the Jews were just normal people who just had different beliefs. Kasbah has taken many people who don't believe what he's doing, was right. If, for example, Anyone who had anything to do with the royalty, Would be taken away and killed. Either by Execution head on. Or if you were really involved with the royalty, he would put you in a cell like us and be starved until you told Kasbah were "Prince Charming" here's hiding place was." Dylan said. Sarah nodded her head. "I had no idea." Ivan whispered. "That's all right Mr. Prince." Dylan joked. "Now, because of you, we can escape this box." He laughed and pointed to the hole in the ceiling.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	4. Chapter 4

The Radiance Of Love….._A story of Hikaru and Ma'nami _

Chapter 4

Up on the very top of Shadow Mountain, wrapped with fog, Shadow Lugia lands. He has momma Pikachu in his talons, and he has finally landed on Shadow Mountain from his long flight home from Hikaru and him mothers village. Momma Pikachu is dazed and queasy from being dangled so high for so long. Shadow Lugia drops her and goes to fetch a rope it tie her up. Momma Pikachu falls to the ground, she is tiered and just lays there on the ground. She has no strength to escape. Shadow Lugia hurries back and ties her to a large bolder twice as tall as her self and about the same size as Shadow Lugia. He turns to her and stares down at her with pitifully. "It been a while, hasn't it. Your as beautiful as always". He said. "it's a shame we have to meet this way" HE finished. She looked up at him with fiery in her eyes, her teeth bared. "Lugia, Let me go. Take me home." She yelled. "Nothing will be accomplished this way". "Your even beautiful when your angry". he laughed. "Now lets get to the point, give me my legendary ball of power." He said. Momma Pikachu's eyes changed from anger to worry. She had forgotten about the legendary ball of power. She had stolen it from Shadow Lugia years ago. The silver, glass ball filled with purple liquid containing the most unbelievable amount of power. She grinned, a mischievous grin. "I do not know what your talking about." She lied. "You may be beautiful, but you were never and still are not a good liar". He said. "Now give me my ball of power before anyone gets hurt." She laughed " You have no one to hurt, Oh shadow Lugia, You have killed everyone I care about." she said. "What about you? I could hurt you, Couldn't I?" He threatened. Again she laughed. "You already have". She said, holding back tears " You have killed everyone I love…." Her voice broke and she burst into tears. Shadow Lugia stared down at her blankly, the emotion drained from his face. He stared at her as she wailed in heartbreak. "Shut up" He said disgustedly. He looked away fro her not willing to meet her gaze. "Your noises are bothering me." She stopped abruptly and sniffled. He could feel her glaring at him with hatred. Shadow walked away leaving the angry gaze of Momma Pikachu behind.

The room was bright. The dirt walls far bellow the surface painted a yellow white. Several lamps were turned on and eliminated the room. On the table sit's a plate of red strawberries, juicy and red. And Several chairs were put around the table. In the left corner of the room and soft brown couch. Upon the couch sleeps Hikaru and on the floor sleeps Ma'nami. Ma'nami is asleep holding a bag of ice that she had placed on his injuries. She had stayed up all night treating his wounds until she fell asleep. Ma'nami stirs in her sleep and yawns. She sits up and looks over at Hikaru who is a sleep soundly. _He's so handsome when he sleeps. _She shakes her head. _Why does he have to b so clumsy, it worries me so. _She applies the ice to a bruise on his head. She dabs it gently. She smiles shyly and strokes his cheeks. She felt him breathing and his heart beating. She stares at him lovingly as he opens his eyes. She smiles. Hikaru tries to it up but Ma'nami stop's him. "You mustn't push your self!" She said sternly. "Your hurt, you must lay down" He stared up at her confused, for he didn't know were he was, all he remembered was bright light, pain then darkness. Then it hit him, and he remember what had happened. He looks up at her to ask her what they were to do next his eyes wondered and landed on the ice bag in her hands. Fresh blood stains sat on the cloth that wraps the ice. He raised his arm and puts it on his sore, and then looks at his hand. Blood triqqled down his finger tips. He blushed. He understood now. Ma'nami had taken care of him. Ma'nami rushed to him and placed the ice bag on his temple. "are you alright?" She said. "Your face is flush, are you not feeling well?" She had worry written all over her face. "Yes, I am" He said. "Oh that's a relief!" She said. The worry drained from her face and replaced with joy. She placed her hand on his cheek. Hikaru's heart began to beat rapidly as he stared into her beautiful purple eyes. "I, I…." He stammered. "You stuttering! You must still be tiered. But you say your not tiered so are you hungry?" She asked. "Here, let me get you some strawberries". She rushed off to get the plate of berries. _I Cant tell her how I feel, She doesn't like me. She's way out of my ledge. _He thought. Hikaru sighed. "Here it is!" She called as she brought the plate of strawberries. "Open wide!" She smiles and plopped a red juicy berry in his mouth. Hikaru swallowed the berry and yawned. "I'm not very tiered." He told her. "I'm going to sleep, alright?" He said. "Okay, Sleep well, Hikaru" She said with a smile. Hikaru turned on his side, facing the opposite direction of Ma'nami. Hikaru closed his eyed and gradually fell asleep.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	5. Chapter 5

The Radiance Of Love….._A story of Hikaru and Ma'nami _

Chapter 5

Hikaru woke up the sound of something moving about. He turned on his other side and looked through the darkness. He could barely make out a dark figure walking around. Hikaru, thinking it might be Shadow Lugia, started to climb out of bed, but before he could do anything his eye caught sight of another moving figure. He watched in confusion as one figure tackled the other. Then the lights turned on and Hikaru saw the strangest thing. An articuno Pokemon lave on its side, its wings tide behind its back. Ma'nami sat atop it with a wide grin. Hikaru Jumped up off the couch. "What in the world!" He cried. "What just happened!" Ma'nami then realized she had awoken Hikaru and her grin faded away. "I'm sorry Hikaru, I didn't mean to wake you". She said. "That's okay, Just tell me who this Pokemon is" He said. "Well, this is Articuno. She's Shadow Lugia's henchmen, or Hench-woman." She said. "She was sent her by Shadow Lugia to search for….." Her voice trailed off, not know how to say it. " To search for the thing your mother stool." "What did my mother steel." He asked her impatiently. "Hikaru, I'm sorry, but I cant tell you." Hikaru was getting angry, but he knew that getting angry never solved anything. "Then did Articuno find it?" Ma'nami wagged her tail. "Nope" She smiled. "Well, What do we do with her?" He asked. "Well, we lock her in her, and seal the chamber so no one can rescue her or can get in, until we save your mother." Hikaru was amazed, _she has everything planed out_ he thought. He realized his mouth was open and closed it. "Okay" He said. "Yes, well then, are you ready to leave?"" She asked him. "Umm, yeah, I'm ready". She smiled and walked to the chambers door and Hikaru followed. He was definitely not ready to climb through darkness but he had to be brave and climb after Ma'nami. He hurried after her through the dark climbing up the slippery ladder. _Please don't slip again _he thought to him self. Before Hikaru knew it he had reached the top and climbed out into the sunlight. "Wow!" He exclaimed "What a beautiful day!" And it was true. The sun was shinning and the sky was a blue backdrop to the sun. Not a single cloud blocked the sky. Ma'nami closed the door and put her hands down on it creating a purple fog seeping out of her paws. She finished sealing the chamber and stood up. "Alright, its sealed." She said. "Now for our ride" She drew a triangle in the dirt and matched it with her thumb and for-finger. Again Purple fog seeped from her paws and a purple fog triangle flew into the air and disappeared. "Alright" he said. "Now we wait". They didn't wait long until their ride came. Up in the sky a long green flying Pokemon flew down to them. A Requaza. Requaza landed softly on the ground, hovering slightly above the ground. Hikaru's mouth hung open in awe. "This is my friend Requaza." She said. "He's our ride." "I see…" He said. "Lets go!" She said excitedly as she jumped on Requaza. "Uhh.. Okay." He said and jumped on in front of her. "You ready" She asked as she put her hands on his waist and nuzzled her head in his back. "Hold on!" She yelled. And Requaza swooped up in to the air at full speed. The wind knocked his breathe out and Hikaru gasped from the cold air. Requaza slowed down as soon as he reached the cruising altitude and Hikaru caught his breathe. The were so very high up. The ground far bellow him looked miles and miles away. The trees bellow looked like ants. Ma'nami still was holding on to Hikaru but Hikaru didn't mind, he actually liked it. He was glad that the air was cold so that his blushing was disguised as him being cold. "Ma'nami, how far away is Shadow Mountain?" He shouted over the howling wind as they flew through the air at 100 miles an hour. "About 2 hours away" She cried, tightening her grip on his waist. "Don't worry, everything will work out" "You sure?" He asked. "Yes" She answered. "I promise." Hikaru nodded his head. Everything was going to work out. They would defeat Shadow Lugia and save his mother. _After all this is over, I will tell Ma'nami how I feel. _He promised him self. Hikaru smiled, a secret smile.

* * * * * * J * * * * * * J * * * * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The day had drifted away before Sarah and Ivan could come up with an escape plan. They had peeked over the side of the open vent, hand in hand, and stared at the rocky sea floor below them. The beautiful but fierce ocean waves had died down to a gentle sway. The waters surface looked dark and still, and the sky above had turned to a dark purple. Sarah gave up for the night as soon as the sky cast a dark shadow on them. She held on to his hand as she slept soundlessly on his shoulder. Ivan sat there awake in the vent for sometime. He sat wide awake, listening to his friends breathing as they slept. He turned to Sarah to the left. She looked even lovelier as she slept on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his arm, and her head nuzzled on his shoulder. He smiled at her. He couldn't believe Sarah and himself had kissed. He blushed as he lifted his free hand and touched his lips. He could still feel her soft warm lips on his, and her warm hands on his cheeks. He let out a deep happy sigh and turned to his right. There was Dylan, laying unconscious. He had his head on Ivan's lap and lay on his side, his head buried in Ivan's thigh. Ivan starred out the opening in the vent. He watched the waves cling to the sandy shore for just a moment, then let go and return to the sea. His gaze left the waves and landed far off in sea. A white sailed sailboat drifted atop the gentle sea. It moved so gracefully with the waves and the light night breeze. It sailed out of the dark waves and into the moonlight. Ivan could see the boat clearly now. Its white delicate sails bathed in the moonlight blowing slightly in the breeze. The boat itself was wooden. On both sides of the boat, words were carved beautifully into the wood. **__**Moonlight Travel it read. Underneath the words, on both sides of the boat, the most beautifully detailed feathered wing illustration was carved into the wood. "Moonlight Travel?" Ivan thought aloud. He turned to the still sleeping Sarah. "You don't think…." He began but then stopped himself, remembering she was asleep. Cautiously, he sat Dylan upwards, leaning Dylan against the wall. Then, Ivan reached his free hand down to free himself from Sarah's angelic grip. He laid her down, so that her head lay in Dylan's lap. Ivan backed away from his sleeping friends and headed towards the gap in the vent. He stopped when he hurried a stirring behind him. "Ivan?" a gentle sleepy voice asked. "What are you doing?" Ivan turned to the arising Sarah. She sat up and whipped her sleepy eyes, ending in a yawn. Ivan sighed, I might as well show her**_**. He thought. He gestured for her to join him and she hurried to his side. "Look" He told her, pointing to the beautiful sail boat drifting in the moonlight. "Its named Moonlight Travel." She looked from the ocean to him. She was silent for a while in deep thought. "Ivan." She whispered. "I think that's one of the Royal Escape boats!" She exclaimed happily. "A friend! We just have to get their attention, and they'll come help us!" Ivan was lost for words. **_**We could get help for Dylan, and make more friends to help save my family. **_**He thought. Ivan smiled and nodded. "How will we get their attention?" Ivan asked. Sarah grinned and crawled over to Dylan. She went to his coat and felt along the inside stitching. She laughed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Secret pockets!" She winked at Ivan. "I made them my self!" Ivan was confused. "It's only paper though. Wont it get wet?" He asked. Sarah laughed again. "Another thing you don't know about this world; When you go to school, when your young, you learn magic too!" She began to fold the paper into a Japanese Crain. "Magic? You know magic!" Ivan exclaimed. Sarah didn't have time to reply, she had finshed her origami bird. "Tada!" She said. Then she put the paper bird on the floor. She drew a circle around the paper bird with her finger and a trail of white light followed. A white glowing circle sat around the paper bird. Sarah raised her hands slightly above the bird and the bird began to hover above the floor. The glowing circle lifted from the ground as well and began to rotate around the bird at immense speed. A sudden fierce wind blew around them, whipping Sarah's hair around. Sarah then began to chant strange words under her breathe. The words seamed to get caught up in the wind and echoed around them, repeating each word she spoke. Then the paper bird began to shake. The paper began to stretch longer and all of a sudden the paper bird turned into a flesh and blood dove. Sarah closed her eyes and the white circle of light died away and she stopped chanting, and the strange wind died away. The white dove stood their in front of Sarah awaiting her command. Sarah opened her eyes and smiled. " This is one of the basic magics you learn; turning odds and ins into creatures!" Sarah told Ivan. "Woo" Ivan managed. Sarah picked up the dove and sat it in Ivan's lap and turned back to Dylan. She pulled out a pen and paper from the secret pocket in his coat and began to write on it. "We'll tie this letter to the Dove's leg. She'll fly it over to the captain of the boat and he'll send her back with a reply." She told Ivan. She finished her letter and rushed to Ivan, tying the letter to the bird. "Now send her off!" She told him. Ivan turned to the opening of the Vent. "Now Dove, Please take this letter to that boat." he told the bird, unsure of what he was to do. The bird flapped its wings and flew off toward the sail boat. The bird landed on the captains shoulder. He was the captain of the sailboat and seamed somewhat surprised to be getting a letter by bird. He had kind gray eyes and wore a old fashion sailors hat. He had on jeans and a yellow rain jacket. "What's this?" He said aloud, reaching to untie to paper from the doves leg. "they escaped from Kasbah's prison. At last!" He sighed letting go of his worry. He quickly scribbled a reply and sent the bird away. He turned the sails of the boat towards the Dove, and began to follow the bird to its master. It didn't take long before the sail boat floated just below Ivan and the others. "AHOY there, Sarah!" He called up to them. "Ahoy, captain James! Long time no see!" Sarah called back. Sarah and Ivan lowered Dylan into Captain James boat. Sarah lowered herself down and Ivan jumped in after.**


End file.
